Fallen Stars: Flame
by smokedawn
Summary: On a medicine cat's dying breath she uttered a prophecy that swore the Clans would be forever changed. Moons later, SkyClan has returned and has resided beside the lake with the other Clans for many moons in peace. That is, until cats with ghosts of memories of lives they did not live are born. Loyalties are questioned as these cats set out to find why they are back.
1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader

 **Darkstar** \- black tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Deputy

 **Wishsong** \- pretty long-furred white she-cat with large blue eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Silverlion** \- long-furred dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors

 **Aspenear** \- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Cherrystorm** \- cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Scarpelt** \- battlescarred ginger tom with green eyes, one blind

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

 **Fishtail** \- ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **Heronstrike** \- silver tom with white paws and blue eyes

 **Clearstream** \- small white she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Puddlepaw**

 **Shellmist** \- small silver and white tom with green eyes

 **Streamshine** \- blue she-cat with blue eyes

 **Duckfeather** \- black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Reedclaw** \- golden dappled tom with golden eyes

 **Leopardheart** \- golden she-cat with dark spots and amber eyes

 **Ripplewing** \- ginger tom with a white chest, underbelly and paws, and pale green eyes

 **Plumcreek-** brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Troutwhisker** \- black tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Blackpaw**

 **Ebonyberry** \- black and white she-cat with a white spot on nose and yellow eyes

 **Minnowstripe** \- silver tabby tom with golden eyes

 **Apprentice, Runningpaw**

 **Rushingbrook** \- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pikeburrow** \- brown tabby tom with dark spots and amber eyes

 **Bluestone** \- blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Swanflight** \- white she-cat with black patches and yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Waterpaw**

 **Oakface** \- red-brown tom with amber eyes

 **Stormheart** \- brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Witheredstorm** \- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

 **Blackpaw** \- jet black tom with pale green eyes

 **Nightpaw** \- large black tom with a slash of white chest fur and green eyes

 **Sunpaw** \- ginger tabby tom with amber eye

 **Waterpaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with soft, pale green eyes

 **Puddlepaw** \- silver she-cat with amber eyes

 **Runningpaw** \- grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens

 **Snowdawn** \- white she-cat with silver-blue patches and mismatched amber and blue eyes (mother to Ripplewing's kits **Flamekit** , striking ginger tom with green eyes, **Dewkit** , white tom with blue eyes, and **Frostkit** , white and silver-blue she-cat with pale green eyes)

 **Berrybird** \- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Reedclaw's kits)

Elders

 **Willowspring** \- golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hawkfoot** \- black tom with golden eyes

 **ThunderClan**

Leader

 **Honeystar** \- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

 **Ferndapple** \- short-legged tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with large paws and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Hazelleaf** \- cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Eggpaw**

Warriors

 **Lichenpelt** \- light brown tom with green eyes

 **Olivefur** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes

 **Apprentice, Rosepaw**

 **Greenwing** \- pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Gorsefoot** \- white tom with pale grey stripes and blue eyes

 **Mossgrove** \- blue tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Jaypaw**

 **Owlplume** \- spotted grey tom with large yellow eyes

 **Boulderberry** \- large tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Littlebloom** \- small brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

 **Vineface** \- grey tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Rootpatch** \- white she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes

 **Milktuft** \- short-furred light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Ivyleaf** \- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Fireskip** \- light brown tabby tom with large paws and amber eyes

 **Spottedpool** \- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Apprentices

 **Jaypaw** \- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Lionpaw** \- wiry grey tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Rosepaw** \- black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Eggpaw** \- ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens

 **Seedtoe** \- small pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Mossgrove's kits **Petalkit** , white she-cat with blue eyes, **Loudkit** , dark grey tabby tom with pale yellow eyes, and **Beekit** , black tom with green eyes)

Elders

 **Birchbriar** \- blind cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Tornpelt** \- dark grey tabby tom

 **ShadowClan**

Leader

 **Marshstar** \- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy

 **Flashstream** \- black tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Dawnstripe** \- tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Lionpaw**

Warriors

 **Ratfoot** \- dark brown tabby tom with a burned, hairless forepaw and copper eyes

 **Starlingflight** \- black she-cat with light green eyes

 **Appleclaw** \- blue tom with blue eyes

 **Scorchheart** \- ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

 **Blackpoppy** \- black and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Newtleaf** \- dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Crowstalk** \- large black and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Addershine** \- mottled tabby she-cat with copper eyes

 **Apprentice, Pinepaw**

 **Toadpatch** \- white tom with ginger spots and blue eyes

 **Duskflame** \- golden tom with yellow eyes

 **Lightningbreeze** \- black she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Mousenettle** \- black tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Nightwater** \- silver tom with green eyes

 **Ravendusk** \- sleek black she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Rapidheart** \- small dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Longwhisker** \- long-furred black and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

 **Ambergorse** \- cream she-cat with blue eyes

 **Mudtoe** \- dark brown tom with black paws and pale yellow eyes

 **Havenwing** \- blind white tom with green eyes

Apprentices

 **Lionpaw** \- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Lizardpaw** \- black tom with green eyes

 **Pinepaw** \- ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders

 **Icegaze** \- white tom missing a tail with pale blue eyes

 **Bramblestorm** \- brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Ashthorn** \- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader

 **Wrenstar** \- white tom with grey spots and green eyes

Deputy

 **Heatherwing** \- cream and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Goosepaw**

Medicine Cat

 **Dove-eye** \- grey she-cat with very pale blue eyes

Warriors

 **Brindledusk** \- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws green eyes

 **Eveningair** \- dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Palepaw**

 **Swallowcloud** \- golden tom with copper eyes

 **Tallgorse** \- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Birdwhisper** \- white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Talonbreeze** \- ginger tom with green eyes

 **Sagejaw** \- golden tom with brown spots and pale green eyes

 **Rockleap** \- long-legged pale grey tom with black stripes and golden eyes

 **Cypresstail** \- white she-cat with a black tail and bright blue eyes

 **Flightheart** \- pale brown tom with copper eyes

 **Snailfoot** \- blue tom with green eyes and a paralyzed foot

 **Sprintspeck** \- white she-cat with grey patches and golden eyes

 **Stonestripe** \- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Leopardsnow** \- white she-cat with pale grey spots and golden eyes

 **Gustpelt** \- pale tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Lightwhisker** \- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Beetleleg** \- black tom with yellow eyes

 **Puddlestride** \- cream she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Dovesun** \- large golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Chesnutfur** \- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Batpaw**

 **Antstripe** \- grey tom with copper eyes and one black stripe running down back

 **Goldenflight** \- tortoiseshell tabby she-ca n'tt with golden eyes

 **Doeface** \- pale brown she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

Apprentices

 **Goosepaw** \- white tom with grey spots and blue eyes

 **Palepaw** \- dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Batpaw** \- black she-cat with green eyes

Elders

 **Furzethorn** \- spiky white tom with amber eyes

 **Twigfall** \- brown she-cat with golden eyes

 **SkyClan**

Leader

 **Larkstar** \- cream tabby she cat with blue eyes

Deputy

 **Kestrelpad** \- mottled she-cat with deep copper eyes

Medicine Cat

 **Creamnose** \- pretty cream she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

 **Robinstripe** \- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Briskleap** \- blue tom with blue eyes

 **Sparkrunner** \- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Birchfur** \- black and white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Whiterye** \- white tom with black paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

 **Squirreltail** \- long-furred brown tabby she-cat with green eyesight

 **Crowfoot** \- dark grey tom with black stripes and green eyes

 **Talltalon** \- pale grey tom with yellow eyes

 **Waspstripe** \- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

 **Meadowfur** \- long-furred black tom with green eyes

 **Specklerain** \- silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Acornbush** \- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Poppymist** \- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice, Palepaw**

 **Eagleflight** \- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

 **Embergaze** \- light grey tabby tom with striking amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

Apprentices

 **Thrushpaw** \- grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

 **Palepaw** \- pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

 **Sparrowpaw** \- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Featherpaw** \- silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Queens

 **Bluerook** \- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Meadowfur's kits)

Elders

 **Logleg** \- long-furred black tom with yellow eyes

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**

Healer

 **Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)** \- old pale brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Prey-Hunters

 **Frost That Lays on Moss (Frost)** \- black she-cat with green eyes

 **Chill of Icy Wind (Chill)** \- black and white tom with deep copper eyes

 **Shadow of Flying Hawk (Shadow)** \- brown tabby she-cat with large white paws and yellow eyes

 **Leaf that Rests on Stone (Leaf)** \- pale golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Feather of Fallen Eagle (Feather)** \- silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Puddle that Bathes in Light (Puddle)** \- silver tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

 **River where Fish Splash (River)** \- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Cave-Guards

 **Thunder that Rumbles in Sky (Thunder)** \- pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Bird that Flies at Dawn (Bird)** \- small tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Water that Floods Cavern (Water)** \- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Light of Red Moon (Light)** \- brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Wind that Blows Through Rocks (Wind)** \- black tom with green eyes

 **Cry of Lone Dove (Cry)** \- brown tom with blue eyes

Kit-Mothers

 **Dew Shimmering in Morning Light (Dew)** \- dark grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Rain's kit, Ripple of Fish in Brook (Ripple)- pale ginger, grey, and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

To-Be's

 **Star That Hangs in Evening Sky (Star)** \- pale grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Sky Filled with Clouds (Sky)** \- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Moon That Sits Beside Early Sun (Moon)** \- white she-cat with pale amber eye

Elders

 **Rumble of Falling Rocks (Rumble)** \- hairless, blind tom with brown patches and large, pale blue eyes

 **Animals Outside the Clans**

 **Bird** \- white tabby she-cat with mismatched amber and blue eyes

 **Tumble** \- tiny brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Ace** \- grey tom with amber eyes

 **Luna** \- black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Russet** \- fox pup


	2. Prologue

_A gentle breeze rustled through the lush grass, whistling through the reeds beside the river and rippling through the water. A lone frog croaked several times before splashing into the water, sending water droplets cascading that shone through the light of the full moon overhead. A white she-cat sat on the bank, paws resting in the water and wind blowing through her long fur._

 _She stared ahead and allowed her soft blue eyes to focus on the water lapping at her toes. When the breeze started up again, she closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards, letting the icy wind carry her mind elsewhere._

 _"Lakewhisper!" the excited cry rang out through the trees, causing the white she-cat to turn around swiftly. She knew exactly who it was, and she quickly rose to her paws._

 _Running up to her was a tabby she-cat, with fur as black as the night and amber eyes blazing like the morning sun. The cat fought the strong wind as she ran, and when she finally /ememreached the white she-cat, the dark tabby purred and the two began sharing tongues under the bright moonlight. /ememWhen they were done, the lighter she-cat let out a deep purr from the back of her throat, then blinked warmly at her companion before shaking her head and staring intensely at her._

 _"What are you doing here?! You could get hurt. You need to return to ShadowClan before we get caught," Lakewhisper whispered sharply to the dark cat, her gaze only growing more intense as she watched the dark cat shuffle her paws and glance around nervously before finally making eye contact._

 _"Lakewhisper, I-I'm sorry but I couldn't stay away. But look! I brought you the catmint you needed, too. I'm not entirely useless! I knew you'd be staying back from the gathering tonight so you could look for it!" the ShadowClan cat ran to the nearby tree and picked up a bundle of herbs, running back to the white she-cat_

 _Lakewhisper nodded gratefully before taking the bundle in her own jaws and setting it beside her. Without hesitation, blue eyes met amber and she whispered pointedly, "I appreciate the gesture very much, but we cannot keep doing this! Your Clan needs you! You should be at the gathering tonight. What will the other deputies think when Applestar's isn't there? You and I both know that Ratclaw has been trying to reclaim his position, and I don't doubt that he'd sink to using this against you to do so. And StarClan, imagine if you were caught here!"_

 _"What about Shinepaw?! You left her to attend the gathering representing RiverClan's medicine cat, but she's not even three moons into her training!" the deputy spat, dark fur bristling as she stood and began pacing. Her tail lashed violently and while Lakewhisper hated seeing the tabby like this, she couldn't refrain from telling her the truth. Even if it pained them both to hear it._

 _Lakewhisper rose to her paws and turned away from the dark cat, suddenly finding the shiny shell that sat on the bank much more interesting than the fiery eyes that seemed to burn holes through the white she-cat's pelt. /emem"I meant what I said. We cannot keep seeing each other. It's wrong. ShadowClan needs its deputy just as RiverClan needs its medicine cat! I'm sorry," her voice was horse and brimming with sorrow and regret.  
_

 _The tabby's features morphed into a look of shock, then betrayal, then continued to change through a wave of emotions before she bowed her head, then turned away from the medicine cat.  
"I understand. Now you must understand this; my loyalties lie solely to ShadowClan now. I owe you nothing," she hissed, then turned tail and angrily walked away._

 _Lakewhisper's shoulders fell and a look of remorse flashed across her face for a split second. It appeared as though she was going to call out to the cat as her silhouette slowly faded, but she did not, and let the deputy continue forward._

 _Sitting and watching the ShadowClan cat walk away, she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. When she turned around, she was face-to-face with a snarling fox._

 _Before she could cry out, she felt the fox's sticky breath on her neck. Its sharp yellow teeth had sunk into her flesh and it began to shake when she felt something thick and hot run down her back in heavy streams. It pooled below her and filled her nostrils with the unmistakable, heavy scent of blood. The pain spread throughout her entire body before she went numb. Just as she was about to give up, the fox released a quick yelp and was thrown off of her._

 _There stood the dark tabby, panting and bloody. The ShadowClan deputy leaped forward and latched onto the fox's blood-spattered back, sinking her teeth into its crimson-stained pelt. In response, the fox barked and snapped it's muzzle at her, spraying blood that was not its own everywhere. The dark cat refused to let go, yowling aggressively as it continued to hold on and bite into it. After trying to throw the cat off to no avail, it began to sprint away and finally the deputy was thrown off. Despite now being free, the fox conintued to speed away, leaving nothing but pools of crimson and bloody pawprints in its wake.  
_

 _Before the scent even had time to grow stale, she turned to chase after it, muscles tensing up to run faster than she ever had. Blood roared in her ears and her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She needed vengeance, she needed that mangy fox dead, its warm blood running under her paws. And she was ready to be the only one responsible. That was until a soft whimper of pain sounded from behind her, and suddenly the cat couldn't turn around fast enough. She sprinted over to Lakewhisper and began licking her wounds. She wished she could go fast, but she knew she couldn't for it would only serve to agitate her wounds._

 _"Lakewhisper! Lakewhisper you have to tell me what herbs you need! I-I'll get whatever it is you need! There could be some herbs in that bundle I brought! O-or maybe you could make it to the Fourtrees? All the other medicine cats are there and-"_

 _Lakewhisper looked up at her companion, her once clear blue eyes that resembled the river turning cloudy. Sweeping her tail affectionately over the ShadowClan cat's shoulder, she rasped out, "My love, it's too late for me. StarClan is calling. I just..."_

 _Her sentence was cut short as a bright star faded in and out of existence for a few moments overhead before it disappeared, and left a spot of black nothingness in the clear night sky. The cold breeze made her shiver violently before she weakly turned her head down to meet the ShadowClan cat's eyes._

 _"It's a sign from StarClan," the RiverClan cat rasped, her eyes growing more and more cloudy by the second as she rapidly felt more and more like ice._

 _"What?! What are they saying?! Are you going to Ben okay?!" the cat sounded desperate now, her amber eyes laced with fear. She couldn't lose her. She couldn't take it._

 _"When the Stars fall and Sky settles on the tree's branches once more, the flame shall be rekindled and change the Clans forever. But Darkness lurks ahead, and one must be wary of the icy chill of Leaf-bare..." the white cat trailed off as her once bright blue eyes changed to resemble frost that would soon slick the grass, and her head grew limp, falling gently onto the ground below._

 _"Lakewhisper! Lakewhisper talk to me, please! I can't do this without you," Nightwhisker's voice broke as she nudged the pure white cat with her nose, "I need you..."_

 _The ShadowClan cat buried her face into Lakewhisper's soft fur and wailed, her cries of sorrow and pain ringing out and echoing everywhere. Her own wails filled her ears and caused her to get louder. The wind whistled overhead, carrying her wailing with a symphony of sadness so that even the cats gathered in the Fourtrees could hear her cries. The cold wind rustled Nightwhisker's fur, but was still warmer than the ice that had settled into her heart._

 _How could StarClan do this? Was this her punishment- their punishment- for breaking the Warrior Code? Why? Why couldn't they have killed her instead? Why Lakewhisper? Why the kindest cat ever to grace the Clans, who spent the entirety of her all-too-short life pushing herself to help her Clan to the best of her ability? Why the cat that brought Nightwhisker more joy that any other living creature ever could?_

 _She contemplated dragging Lakewhisper's body back to RiverClan camp, but she feared what would happen to her. And she knew if she did, she would be blamed for murdering her. Killed, exiled. But maybe she deserved it. No- she did deserve it. But she couldn't bear to leave her only love, even if her body was rapidly growing cooler as her fur grew less and less like the pure moonlight color she was used to as it was stained with crimson. No. Instead, she laid down beside her mate and waited for a RiverClan patrol to arrive and kill her._


End file.
